


Security System

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Security System

**Title:** Security System  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Wealsey  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #51: Whomping Willow.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill worries.

  
~

Security System

~

Bill Apparated in, scanning for wards. Finding none, he sighed and continued.

Though the war was years past, times were still dangerous. _What’s he thinking?_

When the cottage was in sight, Bill pointed his wand, scanning for defenses. Moments later, he was in the air, screaming.

Neville burst from the house. “Wha--? Oh, Bill. I see you’ve met my security system.”

Bill, who’d dropped his wand, glared.

Neville smiled. “Would you like some tea?”

As Neville calmed the Whomping Willow, extricating Bill from its limbs, Bill resolved to worry less about his lover. Clearly, Neville could take care of himself.

~  



End file.
